Nightmare
by RoyalOranges
Summary: (GamTav)(PG13 scenes) Two and a half alternian sweeps after Sollux and Aradia's failed attempt to make them play a game called S.G.R.U.B Gamzee and Tavros are now 9 alternian sweeps old. What would have happened with a alternian world that had not ended, no S.G.R.U.B. was the game never used, yes. Was it ever activated in an alternate timeline, most definitely.
1. How It All Began

Once upon a time in another universe called Skaia there were two young men, Tavros Nitram and Gamzee Makara. They had ten other friends; Karkat, Sollux, Eridan, Equius, Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, Aradia, Feferi, and Terezi. But they are not relevant.

Two and a half alternant sweeps after Sollux and Aradia's failed attempt to make them play a game called S.G.R.U.B Gamzee and Tavros are now 9 alternant sweeps old. Gamzee has recently moved in with his "Tavbro" because he has got stoned at work and can't hold a job therefore not being able to pay rent. Tavros had no problem with Gamzee moving into his compartment, Tavros usually was very shy and timid but Gamzee did not pity him for being a cripple and had recently got Gamzee to go sober. Tavros felt able to express himself around Gamzee and loved to have his company, but after all these years he wanted more. He had never really been able to tell if Gamzee liked him because he is so "chill". Gamzee was truly the jelly to his peanut butter sandwich.

Gamzee was always haunted by horrifying dreams and had him up until he was sober. After he was sober Gamzee realized that his only two friends were his pies and Tavros. Now that his pies were gone he realizes that Tavros was his only "friend" that didn't belittle him or pity him. Gamzee is also glad that Tavros lives in a different bedroom in the apartment because now instead of nightmares he usually had them about Tavros, sometimes the dreams turned into wet ones so yeah…

One day Tavros had woken up and fell out of bed and onto a horn that Gamzee had left in his room. It was so high-pitched and Gog knows where it had been before. He got up and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He proceeded to wash his face off, he then reached for the towel to wipe his eyes off. His hands found purchase on the towel and he wiped off his eyes. He then put the towel down and looked up, there in front of him was Gamzee facing him and looking at him with wide eyes. Tavros had not even heard the shower, walked in, pulled the towel off of Gamzee's naked body, dried off, and was now looking at Gamzee in all his glory. Gamzee acted as if nothing had happened and said what's up, but when Gamzee realized what was "up" he quickly grabbed the towel and covered up. Tavros started to stutter "S-S-Sorry Gamzee I-I didn't hear the shower" Gamzee then walked past Tavros not knowing his bare arse was showing, Tavros saw this sand was frozen in place by the element of surprise.

Tavros went back to his room to get on Trollian to talk to his friends but the only person on was TerminallyCapricious so he turned off the computer and laid down. He felt really guilty for walking in on Gamzee so he went to his room and knocked, he then slightly cracked the door open to see his buddy dead asleep on the bed. He walked in and gently tapped on Gamzee's arm to wake him up; Gamzee's inanimate body grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to his face. Tavros didn't want to wake him up anymore so he kept his on Gamzee's cheek and lay down in the bed. He gently took his arm off his face and put his arm under Gamzee's, instantaneously Gamzee wrapped his arm around Tavros' waist and pulled him closer to him, this made Tavros happy even though he knows Gamzee was asleep. At that very moment a frown came across Gamzee's sleeping face. His eyes then darted open and locked onto Tavros' face. He looked confused, and then a sad smile appeared on his face as his eyes watered with indigo tears. Tavros asked "What's wrong Gamzee?"

Gamzee then proceeded to say "I had a nightmare that you had to fill a colignant bucket with me."

Tavros had a mixed expression of sad, confused, and slightly disgusted with what he said while he said "Why would you have such a dream?"

Gamzee then wiped the tears from his eyes and said with a hopeful face "Because Tavros…"

"Because what Gamzee?"

"Because it's the exact opposite of what I want, Tavros."

Tavros leaned closer to Gamzee's face and then their lips were about to touch. Tavros woke up from his vivid dream and fell out of his bed because he leaned too far. He must have fallen asleep and dreamt about the impossible. He sighed deeply then tried to get up; only resulting in further depression because he had forgot his legs were paralyzed. He laid there thinking about his wonderful yet far-fetched dream. He wanted to take his mind off things so he grabbed the nearest entertaining thing, his computer. He logged onto Trollian hoping was on because one, he wanted to talk; secondly he was stuck on the floor and couldn't get up. Sadly he was not, then it clicked, Gamzee had taken a shower because he had an interview.

"Of course" he thought, "once again I am alone and helpless, and need Gamzee."

"Wow Makara, what's up?" Gamzee thought to himself, he had just shown his light purple package to his friend and could only say "what's up". He threw on some somewhat nice clothes, left his room, closed the door behind him, and out to the hall. He creaked Tavros' door open and found him sleeping on his bed. He was worried that if something happened, he wouldn't be there to help. He had a mini debate in his mind as to if he should wake him up or leave him to sleep like the little angel he was. He didn't want to be rude so he left, got in his car, and left. Gamzee was halfway to the interview when he was consumed by guilt, called off the interview, and headed home. "I'm coming home" he said.

Tavros just sat and thought, he thought about his friends, what they have become, what he had become. Kanaya is fashion designer, Sollux is a librarian, Vriska is a poor bitch, Terezi is a judge, Equius is a mechanic, Nepeta is a match-maker, Feferi died of cuttlefish poisoning, Eridan is a gay male pros... at that moment Tavros heard the sound of keys in the door...wait that sounds more like a credit card. The door bursts open and he heard footsteps in the hallway, his door opened and in walked a blonde male.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Dave, I'm here to fuck shit up."

"Why do you have no horns? Why are you in red pajamas?" Tavros asked nervously.

"I'm a human; we don't have horns, alternate timeline stuff that I'm not getting into. These "pajamas" are my God Tier, but that won't matter, soon they will be on the floor."

Dave then grabbed Tavros and flung him on the bed. Dave pulled Tavros' shirt off, pushed his head in a pillow, and held his hands behind his back with his hand. Dave then slipped his pants and underwear off with one swipe of his only hand that wasn't preoccupied. He rubbed his bare groin on Tavros' pants tauntingly.

"Stop it you perv!"

Dave grabbed Tavros' pants "Now let's see what's in store." He pulled Tavros' pants down.

"Get off me you arsehole!"

"Well speakin' of arseholes, look at that arse."

Tavros began to scream and sob into his pillow.

Gamzee drove for what seemed like hours. He finally pulled into the hotel he and Tavros were staying at. He walked in the lobby, up the stairs, but when he got his and Tavros' apartment the door was ajar. He quietly walked in and heard sounds coming from Tavros' room, he tip-toed to his room's door and heard soft crying, it was Tavros'. He busted open the door, nothing could prepare him for what he saw. A blonde, hornless, freak had Tavros pinned on the bed with his dick in his hand. Gamzee was overwhelmed with rage, he didn't care who he was or why he was here, he charged at him, tackled him and pinned him to the wall.

"Who are you motherfucker!?"

All that came out was choked words, for Gamzee had a death grip on him. Gamzee dropped Dave and Dave fell to the floor, he then propped himself on one knee and said "I am Da-"

Dave was cut off as Gamzee kneed him in the face so hard, Tavros heard his jaw crack. Gamzee pinned him to the ground and repeatedly beat the living hell out of Dave's face with his fists. The amount of human's changed from 1 to 0. All was quiet until a black man with wings and a snout appeared. He was holding black, blue, and orange pajamas all covered in blood. He grabbed Dave and his red pajamas, with a tilt of his hat, then disappeared. Gamzee turned to Tavros and sat on the bed. He looked at Tavros with a look of "did he...?"

Tavros broke the silence and said "No..he didn't" then sniffled. Gamzee was about to open his mouth to talk when Tavros wrapped him tightly in a warm hug. Gamzee hugged back as Tavros began to cry into his shoulder.

"Thank you" was all Tavros said. Gamzee pulled the covers over Tavros and himself and laid there, Tavros' back on his shoulder, both of them lying sideways. He wrapped his arms around Tavros and pulled him closer.

Time flew by and Tavros how Gamzee felt so he said "Gamzee, please stop poking me"

"Umm, I'm not poking you- oh sorry."

"Gamzee?"

"Yeah Tavros?"

"Why were you so quick to get rid of...him, I mean...um thanks, but you were so quick..?"

"Because Tavros, he was, well, yeah, touching you, and I know you aren't like that"

Tavros rolled over to face Gamzee; he placed his hand on Gamzee's face. He then made his move, when their lips met gently, he wanted more, it then went from a light kiss, to a full on English kissing scene. "Gamzee, are you sure I'm not "like that"?" he said in a shy yet seductive voice as he reached down and grabbed Gamzee's bulge.

"Honk" Tavros whispered in Gamzee's ear.


	2. Author's Notes

**Hey anyone that does read this, I'm sorry that I have not been writing lately but I will start writing again. I have been working on another story: Perfect Two. It's a JohnKat and it is only 3 chapters long right now so jump on right now so you can be caught up. Leave a comment about what you think of this story so far! -Sincerely, "Orange King"**

**(He just didn't want to write smut, also please tell me if there's any mistakes I know there is some, it's just Microsoft Word keeps confusing me -"Queen Orange")**


	3. Honk

Gamzee winced as Tavros missed his penis and ended up squeezing his nuts. Gamzee yelped and jumped a little, "Oh sorry Gam, I…I…I… didn't mean to—"

"Shh, its fine, I know you're stressed." Tavros began to babble when Gamzee comforting him with a shoosh pap. Gamzee pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He did the same thing with his pants and underwear. He did this, because Tavros is nude and he didn't want him to feel alone on this. Secondly he was hot from beating the life out of Dave. As soon as he did this Tavros caught his drift, lifted the covers over his head, and placed his hands on Gamzee's sides. He placed his lips on Gamzee's neck and gave him a light kiss. He moved down to his chest and did the same. He moved down to his stomach and wanted to stay there forever, but he had gotten his Gam-Gam's hopes up. He kissed his belly button and ventured down. He slowly moved his head down till warm skin hit the bottom of his chin and neck; a bush of black hair met his lower lip. He lined up beginning with the base of the lightly purple tinted penis. He traced up till he reached the tip of it. He wrapped his lips around the head and slowly moved down to his bush of hair. He began to gag so he nervously moved back to the tip. He repeated this about six times before Gamzee interrupted.

"Tavros, ngh, Tavros stop" Tavros looked confused "I didn't wanna, uh, release, not there at least"

"If you don't mean there, where do you—oh" Tavros said. Gamzee retrieved a condom from Tavros' dresser. He tore it open and slipped it on. He was standing in front of his dresser when he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind, it was Tavros hugging him. He then retrieved a bottle of lube and applied it to his own hand, put the bottle around and turned around. He tugged Tavros and felt their vital regions touch. He slipped down his "entry point" and then slowly slipped his middle finger in his brown tinted arse. Tavros moaned.

"Trust me bro, this is just the warm-up"

"Good" Tavros replied as he held onto Gamzee as if he was in war with great pain and pleasure. Tavros cringed as he felt Gamzee's finger inside of him, moving in and out slowly and then picking up pace. He clung to Gamzee even tighter as he was penetrated by another finger. Tavros placed a leg onto Gamzee's hip, Gamzee saw where this was going and lifted Tavros off the ground by his butt cheeks. He then supported and impaled Tavros with his "support beam"; Gamzee placed Tavros on the bed, still connected that is. He then started to hump Tavros slowly. He did this not wanting to hurt him and Tavros knew that, but he couldn't stand it. "G..Gamzee" Tavros moaned "ngh"

"Yeah bro?"

Tavros then got close enough to Gamzee ear to where not even the most silent of any being could hear him "F..fuck me Gamzee". Tavros and the bed now were rocking rapidly as Gamzee humped Tavros with a furious speed. He was going fast enough to where in about a minute he had Tavros moaning and screaming. Tavros watched as Gamzee pulled his penis from the dark crevice that was his arse and flung the condom off. Gamzee grasped Tavros' bulge and began pumping it rapidly with his left hand and pumping his own with his right. Gamzee was so swift and quick with his stroke that Tavros met his climax a couple seconds before Gamzee let loose a hot load all over Tavros' chest.

"I motherfuckin' love you bro" Gamzee said with a tired yet pleased look on his face.

"I love you too Gamzee" Tavros replied with a smile and gently kissed Gamzee on the lips. Gamzee then walked into his bathroom and got a clean towel, he then wiped himself and Tavros clean of any bodily fluids, threw the now disgusting towel to the floor then lay down next to Tavros who was ever so eagerly waiting his return. Tavros cuddled into Gamzee's warm, naked body and they wrapped each other in one another's arms. Gamzee fell asleep, Tavros kissed him on the head and then not very soon after Gamzee's ascend into his imagination and dreams, fell asleep too.


	4. A New Day

Gamzee awoke the next morning; he went to scratch his chest but was stopped by something. It was Tavros' head, over the course of the night Tavros had wrapped Gamzee in a tight hug and had his head resting upon Gamzee's chest. Gamzee sifted his fingers through Tavros' soft black hair. It must have gotten tangled from rubbing on the bed a lot last night. He untangled most of it as he pet his best motherfuckin' friend and newly found matesprit. Tavros started to rub his face against Gamzee's chest. Tavros lifted his head, kissed Gamzee on the cheek and yawned and stretched. "Good morning Gamzee" Tavros said in a light voice.

"Sup motherfucka'" Gamzee as he ran his fingers through Tavros' head before placing a kiss upon his forehead. "Sleep well"? Gamzee asked as he yawned in response to waking up.

"Fine, you"? Tavros replied as he re-snuggled his head onto Gamzee.

"I had the best night followed by the best sleep a bro can get Tavros". Tavros grinned knowing that he had brought satisfaction to Gamzee. Gamzee reached to his bedside table and looked at the clock, "Tav, it's like 1:25 P.M. I guess I'll go out to get some food, do you want anything"? Gamzee got up and pulled on some underwear, pants, and a shirt he got from his drawer.

"Well it depends where you're going Gamzee".

"Where do you want to go my lil' miracle"?

Tavros gigged and replied with "I think you should just go to Dairy King. If you do could you get me some chicken, and please make sure they add some sweet and sour sauce to the bag".

"Will do sergeant Tavros" Gamzee said as he saluted Tavros in a joking manner. Gamzee left Tavros in his room as he lay back down and snuggled his head into a pillow and wrapped Gamzee's blankets around him.

"Bye Tav, I'll be back soon. I'll lock the door don't worry about checking" Gamzee said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He made his way down the stairs and out of the apartment building they lived in. He got in his car, turned the ignition and set off for Dairy King. He arrived at Dairy King shortly after; he exited his car and entered the building after throwing his hood over his head. He did this to avoid talking to people; usually people avoid him when he does this. He entered the building to see a man ordering food, a kid about his age with glasses talking off the ear of some poor kid with a greyish hoodie. Gamzee then walked to the register and ordered the chicken basket and some ice-cream for himself. He sat at a table as he waited and examined the room. There were about five tables spread about the middle of the room along with booths lining the wall. He glanced at the talkative kid and saw that he was getting up to go somewhere, the bathroom he was presuming. A woman at the cash register called out his order and he made his way over to her to retrieve the food. He gave the woman the correct amount of money and set off for the car. He got in, strapped himself in and started to drive back to the apartment. Gamzee arrived at the apartment and went to unlock the door when he noticed he had forgotten to put the house key back on his key ring after he had given it to Tavros a while back. He knocked on the door lightly yet hard, he didn't want to wake up Tavros

"But how else would I get in" he thought. Gamzee then knocked again, a little harder this time. Tavros appeared at the door in some black jeans and no shirt, sitting in his wheelchair, looking so 'motherfuckin' innocent.

"Hi Gamzee, here I'll take the food" Tavros said as he grabbed the food out of Gamzee's hands. Gamzee wheeled Tavros over to the table and sat the food on the table and began to unpack the food. "Come on Gamzee, let's watch something" Tavros said with a smile as he pulled himself on the couch.

"Need any help" Gamzee offered.

"No, but thanks" he said with a smile, Tavros didn't want help from Gamzee to help him move around the house, it made him feel like a burden and was ashamed of his disability, furthermore he knew Gamzee didn't mind, he knew Gamzee liked helping him but that didn't help Tavros' feeling of shame. Gamzee sat down at the end of the couch and Tavros sat next to him with his legs tucked under him. Gamzee gave Tavros the remote but Tavros denied the offer and said "No, I want you to pick something". Gamzee took this chance to tune the T.V. to his and Tavros' favorite show, Gamzee finishes his cone and Tavros soon after finished eating his beloved chicken. "Gamzee" Tavros said.

"Yeah bro?" Gamzee replied.

"I... I love you" He said as he wrapped Gamzee in a hug and snuggled his head onto his chest.

"I love you too" Gamzee said with a smile as he placed his arm around Tavros.


	5. Another Author's Note

))Hey, can you guys give us some ideas how this story should end?

-Queen


End file.
